


Fireplace

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take a week-end off to concentrate on Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> day 16 : catching cold from being outside so much

Everything was going to be perfect. Castiel was spending most of his Friday afternoon with Sam, getting the last minute gifts and the groceries they needed for Christmas. Dean had already baked most of what they needed, anyway, but it was nice to have choices. Especially since he wasn't planning on leaving the house for three days. Maybe four if he had his way. Hell, he was ready to tie Castiel up to their bed to have his way. Scratch that, he was definitely tying up Castiel with that stupid tie later.

It had been weeks. Weeks of work, and families, and friends, and work. Coming home late, waking up early, falling asleep on Sam's couch, and fighting with Cas the day after because he had waited for him, and had been worried. 

Life wasn't supposed to be that way. Hell, life with Castiel had never been that way. It had always been fun, and hectic. Even when they first met, back when Castiel was still in college, they would find time to watch the stars after fucking all night. They would share chinese left-over for breakfast and kiss in the subway. Dean had played guitar at Castiel's window after their fight about Jo kissing him on New year's Eve, and Castiel had asked him to move in with him with a message written in jelly beans. 

But then it was life. Coming home exhausted, eating without a word, and waking up as exhausted to go back to work. At first Castiel had tried to wait for him, then he had just made a habit of leaving him a plate and little notes. Then nothing.  
Dean remembers he used to get lunch with Castiel between classes whenever it was possible, and used to do dirty, dirty things to him on the backsteat of the Impala before letting him back to his students. Now he doesn't really remember the last time he sent a text that wasn't a question regarding schedule, or just to ask trivial things like dry-cleaning and groceries.

It had to stop. He had told Bobby he would gladly accept to take his remaining days, and had been preparing this whole romantic week-end, away from friends, families and everything that wasn't him, and Cas. He had baked Castiel's favorite dishes, had bought a bottle of their favorite whiskey, and had tried to think about all the wicked ways he was going to show Castiel he was in love with him, maybe even more now than he had been few years ago. So yeah, he had bought lube, and maybe a few things to spice up things, and he had started a fire and took covers and pillows next to the fireplace. 

He had taken a long shower, and made an effort with shaving. He was now waiting on their couch, shirtless, just wearing these black trousers Castiel couldn't stop staring at. 

The sound of the keys made his heart jump a little, and he forced himself to wait. Because he knew his man pretty well, and finding him there, with the fire and bare feet, Castiel was going to love it. He could hear the other man getting rid on his coat and bags, going to the kitchen for a glass of water, then coming to him. He felt silly for waiting so long to do this. 

"Dean ?" Castiel's voice was deep, and he was looking at him with wide eyes. Dean knew the power of his smirk, and his eyes. He chuckled when Cas started to walk toward him and stopped right in front of him. He kept him right where he was standing, with strong hands a a little kiss to his crotch. The moan he got in response was everything he was waiting for. He made a quick work on Castiel buttons, using his teeth on the zipper before getting to work.  
It had been too long. Too long since he last heard the broken moans, and felt Ca's fingers on his head. He had missed his lover's taste, the way he would shake with just a pass of his fingers, and the way he looked at him, completely wrecked and so beautiful. It had been too long for him to make it last. He kept Castiel in is mouth as long as possible when it was over, before kissing him and putting him back in his underwear. Castiel was warm and pliant in his arms, and he took his time mapping his mouth with his, tasting his tongue and making Cas chase himself on his lips. 

"Heya Cas." Castiel was looking at him with huge eyes, and Dean was once again filled with so much love for this man he felt like he was going to die if he didn't make him his, now. In less than a minute they were on the covers, next to the fire, and Castiel was panting beneath him.  
They made love in front of the fireplace, slow and sweet, Castiel kissing him senseless, except to whispers praise in the crook of his neck. When their legs seemed to work again, they took a shower together, Castiel massaging all the tension away from Dean's shoulders, biting at his neck. Dean brought them cake and whiskey in bed, and couldn't find in himself to refuse when Castiel moved between his legs to thank him for his hard work in the kitchen.  
They made love again, still sweet and lazy, and Castiel had to wipe away the tears rolling from Dean's eyes. They slept in each other's arms.

 

Dean woke up first, kissing Castiel's head before getting up to use the bathroom. He went to the kitchen to make coffee, and took time to squeeze some orange juice and set up the table, before going back to the bedroom. Castiel was still sleeping, breathing heavily through his mouth. Dean went back under the covers, and Castiel's warmth was a delicous conterpoint to the cold. Except... Castiel chose this exact moment to open his eyes, still groggy from sleep. His eyes were glassy and red, and Dean could feel the fever from where he was. He put a hand on Castiel's forehead, and had to cringe. Castiel was burning up. "Dean." his voice was rough, but not the usual kind. Dean was ready to bet Castiel throat was hurting. 

"Shh Cas, it's okay. Not feeling so hot uh ?"

"Not really." Castiel put his head back on the pillow, and had to close his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sure it'll pass quickly. Maybe you should go out to see Sam or something."

Dean thought about their week-end. Castiel was sick, it was obvious. Was too sick for the sex marathon he had planned. He could see how sad and miserable he felt, shivering under the big comforter. It was an easy choice, really. He thanked himself for all the time spent in the gym when he gathered Castiel in his arms, covers and all, and took him out of their room, down the stairs and to the fireplace, where he left him to prepare breakfast. He could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him, through the kitchen door, and had to hide his smile, because Castiel looked like a little bird in the morning, even more so in the middle of the covers.  
Dean made some banana oatmeal, something warm and quick, and brought it back to his lover with a few meds and a glass of water. He took a little coaxing for Castiel to let him back into their nest, chest to back, both facing the frozen garden through the windows.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel was way too warm, and Dean was already making plans about another fire and a hot bath with these essential oils that worked wonders on him earlier this season, and he probably had all the ingredients for tomato soup. He kissed the back of Castiel's neck lazily, until his lover was just liquid in his embrace.

"I love you Cas." It was going to be a wonderful week-end.


End file.
